In many hydrocarbon well applications, power cables are employed to deliver electric power to various devices. For example, motor lead extensions may utilize a power cable and an electrical connector, sometimes referred to as a pothead assembly. A pothead assembly may include various components including an exterior flange and several sealing mechanisms constructed to prevent gas and other fluids from traveling through the pothead assembly and into a motor during operation. The sealing mechanisms often utilize an elastomeric material which is squeezed against an outer pothead flange and against various internal components, e.g. electrical conductors, to prevent fluids from traveling through the pothead assembly. However, the elastomeric seals can be damaged during installation and/or from exposure to various chemicals, gases, or extreme temperatures. Additionally, use of such elastomeric seals may entail time-consuming and expensive machining and construction techniques to help form an adequate seal.